The Violet Devil of ISIS
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Hideyoshi Umbra is the greatest freelance agent alive. If there was a mission you needed done his name was at the top of the list. Now though he finds that the head of the ISIS Agency has been for him and since he's been looking for steady work why not see what they want? Follow Hideyoshi and the Archer crew as they go on crazy and dangerous adventures. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone and welcome to another story by the 3headed-dragon. This time we're going to the world of Archer. It will of course center around my OC and be a harem. This one will take a while for updates since I'll need to familiarize myself with the series.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = speaking with a distorted voice

"Hello" = speaking a different language

[Hello] = talking through phone or any kind of device.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

The Violet Devil of ISIS

Chapter 1: The Devil makes a Deal

We see a man in his late 20's walking to a large building that is supposed to look like a dry cleaners. The man was tall standing at 6'0 with brown skin, deep violet eyes, shoulder length black hair with chin length violet bangs, and a lean but muscular frame that showed that he was built for both speed and power. For clothes he wore black dress shoes, black slacks with a black belt, a long sleeved dark violet button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, a wedding ring on his left ring finger, and an open black jacket. This man's name is Hideyoshi (He-Day-Yoshi) Umbra and he is on his way to a meeting.

Walking into the cleaners he waved to the owner before he went over to a wall of washing machines and hit a button that caused them to move aside and show a hidden elevator. Once he stepped into the elevator he pressed the button to go to the top floor. On the way up Hideyoshi couldn't help but sigh as he thought about why he was even here at the supposed secret ISIS Spy Agency building, he really didn't want to be here as ISIS wasn't known for being professional or for having a good track record.

In fact the only reason he was here was because one of his contacts told him that the head woman in charge of ISIS was looking to talk to him. And when the head of a spy agency wants to talk with you then you need to find out why.

When the door opened the first thing he saw was a man standing at 6'2 with a pale skin tone, light blue eyes, and black hair. For clothes he wore black dress shoes, a gray slacks, a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a gray jacket. Hideyoshi just couldn't understand why the man was asking people to smell his clothes. In the end he just decided to ignore the man and walked passed him to a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be the secretary of the office. Her hair color actually reminded him of his wife's hair.

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of Malory Archer's office?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Sure she's down the hall and the first door on the right." said the woman without looking up. Hideyoshi just nodded and went down the hall. He could hear the extra footsteps following him but didn't care as he was here on business, plus it didn't help that two of them were talking loudly about a large sum of money going missing from an account. The fact that they were talking about something so sensitive, so loudly, and around someone they knew wasn't a regular in the office made him appreciate his own team much more and mentally promise to give them all a raise.

Once he found the door he was about to knock until he heard something he really wished he hadn't. Apparently Ms. Archer was having phone sex with someone in her office, god he wished he didn't have to go in there but he was committed now. He knocked on the door three times and waited.

There was the sounds of a curse being said, a phone hanging up, and things be shuffled around before there was an answer of "Come in".

Opening the door Hideyoshi came upon the sight of an elderly woman with fair skin, light blue eyes, and short hair that was in multiple shades of gray. Hideyoshi walked into Malory's office and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk while everyone that followed him filled in.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Malory with narrowed eyes. This three of the people that followed Hideyoshi to tense up at the fact that someone that Malory didn't know pretty much just walked in the office like it was an everyday thing.

Hideyoshi didn't answer her at first and instead looked around at the people that followed him. There was the man he saw at first and the secretary and then there was a rather tall African American woman standing at 5'11 with shoulder length dark brown hair, green eyes, D-cup breasts, and an athletic figure. She wore a tan colored sweater dress, thigh high heeled boots, and a gun harness around her shoulders.

There was another white guy with brown eyes and black hair though the temples were white. He wore a gray suit with a brown sweater vest under the jacket, black shoes, and glasses.

There was a third white guy in the room with brown eyes, combed back blonde hair, and a mustache. He too wore a gray suit with black shoes and a blue tie.

The final person was a large white woman with blue eyes, and blonde hair done in a bun. She wears a black top, a dark blue skirt, and black heels.

After taking everyone in the office into account Hideyoshi finally decides to answer Malory. "My name his Hideyoshi Umbra but you may know me as the Violet Devil." said Hideyoshi as pretty much everyone flinched at his code name. "I'm here because I hear you've been looking for me and I want to know why." said Hideyoshi.

"First of all I don't know how you came across that information but I suggest you forget it, second I'd like to know how you found this building let alone got in, and finally I have no way of knowing if you are who you say you are." said Malory as she came out of her shock.

"I will not forget this information, your building isn't that hard to find and getting in was even easier, and as for proving who I am; I have no need to as you're the one looking for me." said Hideyoshi.

Malory gazed at Hideyoshi for a while before she nodded. "Very well, since you found me yourself let's talk business. I want to offer you a job." said Malory shocking everyone but Hideyoshi.

"Fine, what's the job and how much are you trying to pay?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Not that kind of job, I want you to come work for ISIS." said Malory.

"Well that's not a first though I am looking for more steady work. You do know that now this is a completely different conversation." said Hideyoshi.

"How so?" asked Malory.

"You want to hire the world's greatest agent, of course there are things you'll have to do in order to have me." said Hideyoshi.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble buddy but I'm the greatest secret agent." said the man that man that looked much like Malory.

"Sorry Sterling Malory Archer, you're good, but I'm the best there is. There isn't a mission I've taken that I haven't completed while you either fail the mission or cause unnecessary damage. Plus you're known as the most dangerous secret agent because you're skilled but also unpredictable, but you're not the best." said Hideyoshi.

"Now back to business, Ms. Archer I'm sorry to say this but the lives of everyone in this room is now in my hands. You see very few people know my actual name and I prefer to keep it like that so anyone who tells someone else my name will be killed along with the person you told. With this information I would put down that phone and not send that text Ms. Poovey." said Hideyoshi will looking straight at Malory.

Everyone turned to Pam and saw that she had her cellphone out with her thumb hovering over the send button, she seemed to actually be thinking about sending the text be a loud bang sounded off and Pam's phone went flying out of her hand with a bullet in the screen. They all turned again and saw Hideyoshi with a black desert eagle in his hand that was pointed at Pam while he was still looking at Malory.

"That was your one warning shot Ms. Poovey, the next time you try to tell someone my name you and them will die." said Hideyoshi as he put his gun away.

"So you really are the Violet Devil, I've heard that you've killed even former clients for trying to reveal your name and now I know that's true. Tel mel how do you know Archer's and Pam's names." said Malory.

"I know a lot of things. Along with Archer, Mr. Gillette and Ms. Kane are your best field agents. Mr. Figgis is your accountant, Ms. Poovey is your social worker, Cheryl is your secretary, and you have scientist by the name of krieger. Archer and Lana used to be in a relationship but now Lana is in a relationship with Cyril." said Hideyoshi shocking everyone that he knew so much about them.

"Anyway, what will it take to get you to work here?" asked Malory.

"First you will pay me $15,000 dollars a week, second you will not tell anyone my actual name or use it while out on missions, third I get to continue taking private contracts on my own but I will give a cut of the profits to ISIS, fourth I have the right to reject doing certain missions, fifth all of my money and financial dealing with ISIS will be handled by my own accountant, and sixth any personal information on me will not be kept in the ISIS database." said Hideyoshi.

Malory was quiet as she thought about Hideyoshi's demands. Normally she wouldn't even consider giving him all of that but she knew of his reputation and it was that reputation that told her that he would be better to have him work for her rather than someone else, plus it was clear he could easily kill them all. Malory knew what was going on with this deal, it was either take the deal or die and she did not want to die. Hideyoshi basically had her bent over her desk with him standing behind her ready to give her a harsh pounding that she had no power to resist. The image of him doing that sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine (never going to happen, never, just...no...AAAAAHHHHH THE IMAGE IS IN MY BRAIN!).

"Very well I can agree to that, is there anything else?" asked Malory.

"Yes, you should know that with me working for you that will open a lot of doors for ISIS. My clients will most likely still only want me doing the job but there is a chance they'll want to test out your agents. These missions won't be easy as you might have to assassinate high profile targets, steal information from foreign countries, take down governments, take down rebellions, and you'll need to do all this without getting caught or leaving a trail back to the client. If you believe you can handle these missions in a professional manner then by all means take the mission, but if you can't then I suggest leaving the mission to me because if the client is unhappy with your performance then there is a chance they will tell their very high up friends and everyone but me will be listed as incompetent and you'll have even fewer clients than you do now." said Hideyoshi before he paused in order to let that information sink in. "You are also not just getting me in this deal but my team as well and when I say my team is the best I mean they are the best, you'll never find people better at doing what they do." said Hideyoshi.

"I assure you ISIS can handle any mission your clients throw at us." said Malory while slightly glaring at her son knowing that his behavior could be very costly for them down the line. She was also happy that she was getting a whole team out of this deal and since he didn't say anything about paying them that meant either their payment was coming out of his $15,000 dollars a week payment or he was going to pay them out of his own pocket. Either way she had more people working for her that she didn't have to directly pay.

"Very well then, my people should have a contract ready for you to read over and sign by the this time tomorrow. Until then, as a show of good faith I'll help you with your mole problem, good day everyone." said Hideyoshi as he stood up and walked out of the office.

"So he even knew about our mole." said Malory.

"Wait, there really is a mole?" asked a surprised Archer as he thought he made that up.

 **OUTSIDE WITH HIDEYOSHI**

Hideyoshi took out his phone and dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

[Hey Boss, what's up?]- asked the female voice that picked up the phone.

[Hey Rin, I just finished my meeting with Malory Archer and decided to help them out with their mole problem. Have you figured out who it is yet?]- asked Hideyoshi.

[Almost, I should have a name for you by tonight.]- said Rin.

[Good, keep me up to date on your progress and tell the others that we'll have a lot of work ahead of us soon.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Sure thing Boss.]- said Rin before they both hung up. With that over with Hideyoshi got into a cab and directed it to his house.

 **HIDEYOSHI'S HOUSE**

Arriving at his house or rather large mansion, Hideyoshi walked through the front gate, up the driveway, and opened the front door to his 2 story, 10 bedroom, 5 bathroom mansion. As soon as he was in the front door he was greeted by a man from his right side.

"Ah welcome home Master Hide (He-Day), I trust all went well in your meeting." said the man.

"Yes William all went well. How were things here?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Everything was fine here Master Hide, the Mrs. has even made dinner." said William. William is a rather tall man standing 6'4 with fair skin, a strong build, smoothed back blonde hair, and gray eyes. For clothes he wore a regular butler's outfit with white gloves. William looked to be a man in his early 30's when he was actually 45. He has been Hideyoshi's butler for years and was a dear and trusted friend of the family.

Hideyoshi paused when he heard that, he loved his wife very much but when it came to cooking she wasn't exactly….safe. "Please tell me nothing caught fire this time." pleaded Hideyoshi.

"Actually you are correct Master Hide, nothing caught fire this time and everything looked eatable." said William.

"Well that's good, I'm glad she's finally getting the hang of cooking." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh Honey you're home." said a female voice from the top of the stairs. Turning to the stairs Hideyoshi saw a beautiful woman of about average height with fair skin, long red hair, green eyes, an amazing figure, large G-cup breasts, and a large jiggly ass. She wore a flowing dark purple dress that tied behind her neck with a deep neckline showing a lot of cleavage and high heel pumps. On her left hand is a wedding ring with a rather large diamond. This woman is Juliana Umbra, Hideyoshi's wife of 4 years.

Making her way down the stairs with her breasts bouncing with each step, once Juliana reached her husband she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss while Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her ass. Their tongues battled each other for a full minute before they broke the kiss but didn't let go of each other.

"I made dinner tonight Honey." said Juliana.

"So I hear, let me go up stairs to freshen up for dinner then once we're done we can have….dessert." said Hideyoshi suggestively. Juliana shivered pleasantly at this she kissed him again before walking into the kitchen while Hideyoshi went up stairs to the Master Bedroom. Once he reached the room Hideyoshi was met by being jumped on by two dogs. The first being a white Pitbull he had named Zeus and the second was a Doberman he named Hades. After greeting them and then freshening up he went back down stairs to the dining room and had dinner with Juliana. To his surprise it was actually good, he made sure to compliment her on her cooking because he could still very clearly remember the times he had to choke down food he was sure rats wouldn't eat.

After dinner we find Hideyoshi and Juliana on the couch making out heavily with her straddling him so his hands were on her ass while she pressed her large breasts against him.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom Dear?" asked Juliana.

"I say let's go." said Hideyoshi as he spanked her ass and caused her to moan. Before they could go anywhere though Hideyoshi's phone started to ring, seeing that it was Rin he knew he couldn't ignore it or else she'd chew him out later. So instead of dealing with that and knowing that Juliana understood he answered the phone.

[What's going on Rin?]- asked Hideyoshi.

[I got the information you wanted. Mole is Crenshaw but his real name is Kremenski and He's a russian spy, he's planning to steal $50,000 dollars from Archer's account then flee the country.]- said Rin.

[Good work Rin. You'll see my appreciation for your work when I pay you this week, though next time try being a little faster as you just ruin sex time with my wife.]- said Hideyoshi.

[Sorry Boss, I would have called you sooner but I got caught up with something.]- said Rin.

[That's code for you just got done having sex with Liz. By the way remind Liz to send Malory the contract for her to sign in the morning.]- said Hideyoshi before he hung up.

"Sorry Dear but I have something to finish though it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." said Hideyoshi.

"Fine Honey but hurry back, I'll be in our room waiting." said Juliana before giving him a deep kiss then going up stairs.

With that Hideyoshi walked out to the large attached garage where upon turning on the light he saw a large collection of cars, trucks, and motorcycles.

"Hmmm, which one to take?" Hideyoshi asked himself while looking over his options. He stopped in front of a black 2010 Mustang GT with dark violet racing stripes. "Ah of course I should take my baby." said Hideyoshi before he got in the car and left.

When he arrived at the ISIS he came upon the sight of Malory being held hostage and for some reason he couldn't understand Archer was holding Lana hostage. Quickly getting out of the car and moving closer he heard Kremenski taunting Archer about his mother's death before hearing something really disturbing.

"OH MY GOD!" scream Lana in disgust.

"Yes it's rather gruesome isn't it?" asked Kremenski.

"No, he has an erection!" yelled Lana.

Letting go of Malory in his disgust Kremenski was about to comment on that before he was tackled to the ground by Hideyoshi right before Archer could shoot him in the chest and head.

"What the hell, I had him!" yelled Archer. Ignoring Archer, Hideyoshi quickly dislocated both of Kremenki's shoulders before standing up and stomping on his right ankle hard enough to break it.

"AHHH FUCK! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" yelled Kremenski in pain.

"You don't need to know who I am." said Hideyoshi before he stomped on Kremenski's face and knocked him out. "You almost fucked up Archer, you forget that this man was a mole and therefore has information on not only ISIS but the KGB as well. He needs to be interrogated in order to find out how much information he's given out and have him give us information about the KGB." said Hideyoshi as lifted Kremenski up onto his shoulder.

"He right, the KGB now has information on us while we have nothing on them. But who's going to do the interrogation since Kremenski was in charge of that?" asked Lana.

"Leave that to me Ms. Kane, there is a member of my team that loves to cause people pain. Any and all information we get out of him will be recorded and delivered tomorrow, until then I wish you all a goodnight." said Hideyoshi before throwing Kremenski into his trunk and driving off.

"Wow, that is a man that knows how to do his job." said Lana impressed with a small blush on her cheeks, Cyril did not like that look.

"Oh please I could hav-ow, ow, OW!" said Archer before his mother started hitting him.

"I'm held at gunpoint and threatened and you pop a boner!" said Malory as she continued to hit her son. Once she got her frustrations out she turned to Lana. "And yes Lana he does know how to do his job and we should be glad that as soon as I sign that contract he'll be working with us. There's a reason he's the best of the best." said Malory.

* * *

Well everyone I hope you liked this knew story. Just so you know next on my updating list is Springfield's New Resident, Rise of Project Obsidian, Umbra Soul, and Duel Bending Guardian. Once those stories are updated I will Update Naruto Demigod Youkai. I would also like to let you guys know that I will be making a list of Stories that I will mainly focus on while the rest will become stories I work on whenever I have writer's block, this will be one of those stories.

Harem

Juliana, Cheryl, Katya, Lana, Pita, Ana Maria Delgado, Framboise, Keiko and her twin Kyoki (Keiko's twin was never given a name as far as I know so I just gave her one)

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Training with the Devil

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Training with the Devil

Hideyoshi currently found himself at some fancy party with Malory, Archer, Lana, and Cyril. Hideyoshi had a drink in his hand as he thought about his time in ISIS, he's only been a part of ISIS for 3 weeks and so far he hasn't been surprised by anything he's seen. Lana and Ray were great agents with their own little quirks, Archer was also a great agent but was also a drucken sex fiend, Cyril was a bitch, Pam was a gossip, and Cheryl was fucking crazy yet somehow really attractive. He had done more than his fair share of missions with all of them being successfully completed thus causing a rise in ISIS's reputation. Most of the missions he's done were solo missions but he's done a few with Lana and found that they went rather smoothly, he avoided doing missions with Archer.

Hideyoshi came out of his thoughts when he saw Archer flirting with what was clearly a man in a dress, he actually wondered just drunk Archer was that he couldn't notice that he was flirting with a man. It was then that in his drunkenness Archer stumbled and ripped the man's dress off showing that he was wearing a bomb. Hideyoshi wasted no time and quickly moved in while pulling out the tanto he had hidden on his lower back. Faster than the would be bomber could react Hideyoshi cut the wire that connected the detonator to the bomb and then stabbed him in the neck three times, he did all of that without spilling a drop of his drink before simply walking off as he felt nothing else of interest was going to happen.

"Wow, that is a skilled man." said Lana as she looked Hideyoshi's retreating form up and down. She was a bit ashamed that she was doing this as Hideyoshi didn't hide the fact that he was married, he never told anyone her name, only ever referring to her as "My wife", but she could clearly hear the love in his voice. She also felt ashamed since she was dating Cyril and shouldn't be looking at other men.

"Indeed." said Malory.

"Please, I was just about to do that." said Archer.

Cyril just stood there looking nervous as he had noticed Lana checking out Hideyoshi. He knew that Lana was clearly out of his league and it appeared that she had a type and unfortunately that type appeared to be handsome men of action. While he wasn't concern about Hideyoshi since he was married, he was concerned about Lana's old feelings for Archer popping back up.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Hideyoshi was sitting in his little office in the ISIS building going over some contracts he had just gotten from some of his past clients. Most of them were easy assassination contracts, some were for protection, and some were for retrieving information; the only thing really interesting about any of them was that they were all in different countries. Shrugging his shoulders he was about to go back to going through the contracts before Cheryl came into his office and sat on his desk. "Is there something I can help you with Cheryl?" asked Hideyoshi.

Cheryl simply smiled at Hideyoshi while crossing her right leg over her left causing her skirt to ride up a bit to show more of her legs and it gave Hideyoshi a quick flash of her panties. "Oh I'm sure there is plenty you can help me with." flirted Cheryl. She didn't care that Hideyoshi was married and openly flirted with him every chance she got.

"Cheryl." said Hideyoshi.

"Fine, Ms. Archer wants to see you in her office while I want you to fuck me from behind while using a belt to choke me." said Cheryl.

"Oh I wonder what Malory could want." said Hideyoshi as he got up while ignoring the other part of what Cheryl said. It's not that it made him uncomfortable as she wasn't the first woman he's met that liked a little pain to go with their pleasure and it wasn't that he was married as he also had girlfriends that his wife knew about, she was kinky like that. No he was ignoring the second part simply because he knew it would drive her crazy, well crazier. With that he walked out of his office in order to go see Malory.

"Hey get back here and fuck my brains out while you choke me!" said Cheryl.

"Bye Cheryl." said Hideyoshi. A few moments later Hideyoshi was standing in the door of Malory's office where he saw not only Malory but Cyril as well. "Cheryl said you wanted to see me Malory." said Hideyoshi.

"Ah yes, I'm glad you came so quickly because I have an assignment for you." said Malory.

"Really, what's the job?" asked Hideyoshi.

"You see I've recently promoted Cyril here to a field agent and I need you to train him." said Malory.

Hideyoshi stared at Malory for a full minute before looking at Cyril then back to Malory. "You're fucking with me right?" asked Hideyoshi.

"No I'm not." said Malory.

"Yeah I don't think this is going to work out." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Malory.

"Because when it comes to training I'm a hard ass and Cyril is a bitch." said Hideyoshi.

"Hey!" said Cyril.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCK LANA WHILE MAKING YOU WATCH!" yelled Hideyoshi. Cyril instantly stopped talking. "See what I mean, I'd never let someone talk to me like that." said Hideyoshi.

"Yes I can see the problem now, but nonetheless maybe training with you will fix this problem." said Malory.

"Fine I'll do what I can, Cyril go wait for me by the elevator." said Hideyoshi. Cyril was about to say something in his defense but a glare from Hideyoshi made him shut up and do as he was told. Hideyoshi waited until he knew Cyril was out of ear shot before speaking. "Okay so now that's he's gone what are you really trying to do?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I don't know what you mean." said Malory.

"Sure you don't, well whatever I just hope you don't mind if Cyril is a little broken when I give him back to you." said Hideyoshi walking out of the office. It didn't take long for Hideyoshi to meet up with Cyril as they waited for the elevator, while they were waiting Lana and Archer walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" asked Lana.

"Oh nothing, just going to go over some paperwork with Hideyoshi." said Cyril nervously. "OW!" yelled Cyril after Hideyoshi slapped him upside his head.

"She broke up with Archer because he couldn't keep it in his pants or rather just in her and his mother issues. Don't make her break up with you because she can't trust you. He's coming with me to meet with my team for training since he was just promoted to field agent." said Hideyoshi.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Hide, seems I'll have to have a little talk with Cyril about lying to me. But seriously how do you know so much about all of us?" asked Lana.

"Yeah because it is seriously creepy." said Archer.

"My team is the best." said Hideyoshi.

"Speaking of this team of yours when do we get to meet them?" asked Archer.

"If you really want to meet them then come with us as I'm taking Cyril to meet my team for his training." said Hideyoshi as the elevator finally arrived. Deciding to go along with them Lana and Archer got into the elevator and rode it down to the parking garage, once there they got into Hideyoshi's car but became confused went they were just sitting there. "Before go I feel I should say this, we're going to my house and I don't want people knowing where I live so if you tell anyone I'll kill you, your families, and the people you told. Archer I'll force you to fuck your mom before I kill you so that the last thing you ever remember doing before you died was fucking your mom." said Hideyoshi with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

"Meep." squeaked Archer.

"Damn." said Lana while Cyril just whimpered.

"I'm glad we understand each other, oh and Archer if you hit on my wife I'll turn you into a woman." said Hideyoshi before they pulled off and head for his house.

 **LATER**

"Holy shit, you live here?" asked Lana with nothing but shock and awe in her voice at the sight of the huge mansion.

"I sure do, now come on as there is much to do if we want Cyril to be ready for the field." said Hideyoshi as they walked to the front door where William was waiting.

"Good evening Master Hide, I see you have brought guests." said William.

"Good evening William these are my associates from work, Lana Kane, Cyril Figgis, and Sterling Archer. Is my team inside?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes Master Hide, they are in the shooting range with the Mrs." said William.

"Oh so she's practicing her shooting, that's good." said Hideyoshi.

"You have an indoor shooting range?" asked Archer.

"I have a lot of things but yes I have an indoor shooting range. Now follow me so we can meet everyone." said Hideyoshi as he lead them inside with William not far behind. Lana and Cyril marveled at how nice Hideyoshi's house was while Archer was ogling the maids that were walking around making sure everything was clean. Soon they walked into a room where they saw Juliana shooting a 9mm pistol while wearing protective goggles and earmuffs, there were a couple of people standing around her watching her shoot but Archers jaw dropped at all the beautiful women. A few moments later Juliana stopped shooting and took off her protective gear before turning around and smiling at seeing Hideyoshi.

"Welcome home Darling." said Juliana as she walked up to Hideyoshi and kissed him deeply and he gladly returned the kiss. After they broke the kiss Hideyoshi turned and introduced everyone.

"Honey these are some of my associates from work, Lana, Archer, and Cyril; everyone this is my wife Juliana." said Hideyoshi. Lana, Archer, and Cyril all mentally agreed that Hideyoshi's wife was fucking sexy though Archer quickly took that thought out of his head as he remembered Hideyoshi's threat. "Everyone else here is a part of my team, we have my right hand woman Rin." said Hideyoshi.

Rin was a beautiful japanese woman with fair skin, short black, green eyes, a slender build, wide hips, a plump ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black high heels, a knee length black skirt, a short sleeved dark blue button up shirt with the top two buttons left undone, and a gold necklace around her neck.

"Next we have our Tech Master, Lin." said Hideyoshi. Lin was a beautiful american woman with fair skin, long platinum blonde hair done in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, a voluptuous body, long legs, wide hips, a juicy ass, a narrow waist, and E-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black high heels, black dress slacks, a long sleeve white button up shirt with a black vest that strained against her large breasts, and a pair of glasses.

"This is our Close Combat Expert, Jordan." said Hideyoshi. Jordan wan a rather handsome african american man with buzz cut hair, brown eyes, and a muscular build. For clothes he wore black combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, a black wife-beater, and black fingerless gloves.

"This is our Weapons and Demolitions Expert, Finn." said Hideyoshi. Finn was a very tall man with pale skin, blue eyes, bright orange hair with a matching bushy beard and mustache, and a strong build. For clothes he wore brown boots, black pants, and a tan colored sleeveless shirt.

"And lastly is our Mistress of Interrogation, Amelia." said Hideyoshi. Amelia was an average sized woman with dark skin, brown eyes, black hair done in a dreadlock ponytail, a slender build, a tattoo of a scorpion on the left side of her neck, long legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a juicy ass, and perky D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black combat boots with no socks, cutoff jean shorts that barely contained her ass, a green tank top with the jamaican flag over her breasts, a silver stud piercing in her left nostril, and three ring piercings in her right ear. "There are more members of my team but they're currently out on assignments." said Hideyoshi.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." said Lana.

"Yeah very nice and I look forward to working closely with you." said Archer while eyeing Rin, Lin, and Amelia.

"Put your dick back in your pants horndog, I'm already fucking her." said Rin as she pointed at Lin.

"Le-Lesbians!" said Archer and Cyril.

"Well not full lesbians, we've been known to invite Boss into the mix from time to time." said Lin with a smirk.

"WHAT!" yelled Archer, Cyril, and Lana. Archer and Cyril were jealous while Lana was shocked that Hideyoshi was a cheater.

"But, but he's married!" said Lana.

"We know, but she don't care girl. Hell I'm his girlfriend, while those two are just his sex buddies." said Amelia with a thick jamaican accent. She then walked over to Hideyoshi with a visible sway in her hips and then kissed him deeply on the lips, Hideyoshi quickly returned the kiss while squeezing her ass. When they broke apart Amelia quickly did the same thing to Juliana, everyone in the room found this hot, even Lana.

"I Guess I should explain a few things." said Juliana after breaking apart from Amelia. "You see I have given Hide my permission to have girlfriends and even to marry other women if he so chooses to simply because I find the idea of him pleasuring other women a huge turn on and I know he wants to have a big family. Letting him have other women helps with both parts of that plus I don't have to completely ruin my body by popping out multiple kids." said Juliana.

"Oh….Um….Okay." said Lana while being unsure on how to feel about this. "Do you have any other girlfriends we should know about?" asked Lana.

"One but she out on assignment." said Hideyoshi.

"You lucky bastard." said Archer.

"Anyway let's get to Cyril's training. Since we're already in the shooting range grab a gun and shoot at a target so that Finn can see what he has to work with." said Hideyoshi.

Cyril was still stunned by everything he was seeing and didn't move until Lana elbowed him in the stomach and he did as Hideyoshi said. Finn watched as Cyril took his shots and saw that the whole time Cyril held the gun his hands were shaking, when they pulled the target back in order to check Cyril's results they were all surprised at just how bad the guy had done. Cyril had at least hit the white paper but completely missed the black human shaped target.

"Hahahahaha, oh my God you suck so much!" laughed Archer. Lana was totally embarrassed that her boyfriend missed so much.

"He be right Boss, the lad does indeed suck, I could have done better shooting with my arse." said Finn with a thick accent that was either irish or scottish.

"I believe you, but let's move on and then we'll see if we can make him better." said Hideyoshi.

With that said they all moved to the gym where they gave Cyril some boxing gloves and put on some protective headgear and had him fight Jordan. It took less than a minute for Jordan to knock Cyril out. After he woke up Lin gave him a laptop and told him get rid of the computer virus it had and to get the all of the information off the laptop, while he was able to do this it took him 2 hours to do it. Now they were at Cyril's final test for the day and unfortunately for him it was with Amelia to see how he'd handle being interrogated. Lin gave him a phrase she told him not to say no matter what Amelia did to him.

Cyril is currently chained to the wall while only wearing his underwear, which were a pair of tighty whities, and if he was being honest with himself he was scared as hell just thinking about what Amelia was going to do to him. Outside of the interrogation room everyone was watching and Lana was a bit worried while Archer was greatly enjoying this. "He'll be okay right?" asked Lana.

"She won't kill him if that's what you're worried about but she may make him her bitch." said Hideyoshi before they all saw Amelia walk into the interrogation room.

Amelia simply looked at Cyril for a few moments before walking over to a small table filled with her favorite toys to cause pain. She picked up a pair of brass knuckles and immediately punched Cyril in his left side. "AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Cyril. Amelia ignored Cyril's cries as she continued to beat on him, quickly turning his sides and chest black and blue.

"Isn't she even going to ask him a question!?" asked Lana.

"Amelia doesn't like to ask a lot a questions, she prefers to beat the living shit out of her toys for awhile and then ask." said Hideyoshi while watching Amelia work. He could tell she was holding back because usually by now she would have cut something off.

The beating continued for another minute before Amelia moved away from Cyril and put the brass knuckles down, but instead of stopping she picked up a curved dagger and walked back over to Cyril. "I TAKE HORSE COCK UP THE ASS…*sob**sob*...I take horse cock *sob* up the ass!" cried Cyril.

"Damnit, and just when I was getting into this, oh well." said Amelia.

 **LATER**

Hideyoshi, his team, Lana, and Archer were sitting in the living room going over the results of Cyril's tests while Cyril himself was in another room being tended to by some of the maids that had medical skills, they could still hear him crying though. "Well I'll be the first to say that that was terrible, we have a lot of work ahead of us." said Hideyoshi with his team nodding in agreement.

"I can't believe he actually cried, hahaha!" laughed Archer. He didn't get to laugh long as Lana punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"Well now that he's out I can tell you why Cyril is even doing this." said Hideyoshi.

"What?" asked Lana.

"Lana, during our ride here Cyril sat up front with me while you and Archer sat in the back. Cyril couldn't stop checking the rearview mirror to see what you and Archer were doing. The only reason he agreed to this training is because he feels that your old feelings for Archer will come back to the surface if he's not some kind of cool field agent that can keep your attention." said Hideyoshi.

"But it's not like that!" said Lana.

" _I'm not so sure of that_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. "Well whatever the case is that's how he feels, plus even if you told him he doesn't have to do this now he's still a field agent and he needs to be trained but I'm sure he'll quit my training after a couple of days." said Hideyoshi.

"As bad as it sounds but I think that's a good thing. I appreciate that he's doing this for me but he's not exactly field agent material." said Lana.

"True, which brings up the question of why did Malory promote him? Ah I'll figure it out later but for now please relax Lana and if you need anything feel free to ask William or any member of the staff." said Hideyoshi.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Malory didn't think she could be anymore embarrassed right now if she tried. Sitting in front of her was a crying Cyril begging her to let him stop training with Hideyoshi. "Cyril are you sure you want to do this, I mean you are training with the best?" asked Malory.

"Y-Yes please *sob* I don't *sob* I don't want *sob* to do this any moooooore *sob*!" cried Cyril.

"What did they do to make you react like this?" asked Malory. She was sure that it wasn't a hard thing to get Cyril to cry but even he wouldn't walk into the office building crying like this, he had more self respect than that or at least she hoped he did.

"Amelia *sob* took my *sob* annal virginity *sob* *sob* *sob* with a glass dildo." cried Cyril.

"Okay who is Amelia and why did she do that!?" asked Malory with wide eyes. What the hell kind of training was Hideyoshi doing?

"Amelia is a member of my team with the position of our Mistress of Interrogation. The whole dildo up the ass thing was to build up his resistance to any kind of interrogation tactics that the enemy might use if he were to ever by captured." said Hideyoshi from door as he was walking by when he heard Cyril crying.

"I see, while a bit extreme I can't say it wouldn't be useful to be able to resist something like that." said Malory while thinking about the number of things she's had shoved up her ass during interrogations.

"True but anyway if Cyril wishes to quit then it's fine, I'm sure the normal trainers you have for ISIS agents will be better suited to help Cyril." said Hideyoshi.

"Very well then, Cyril you no longer have to train with Hideyoshi and his team." said Malory. As soon as she said that Cyril ran out of the room now crying tears of joy.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, STOP FUCKING CRYING!" yelled Hideyoshi having enough of hearing Cyril cry. "Oh and I've figured out why you promoted Cyril and wanted me to train him." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh, and what did you come up with?" asked Malory.

"Despite how you act towards Lana and Archer, you respect Lana and you love Archer but you also understand that Archer isn't good for Lana. With that in mind you saw Cyril as the more stable choice but knew he wasn't her type so you sent him to me for training in order to turn him into her type. It was actually a clever idea." said Hideyoshi before walking away.

"Hmmm, he figured all of that out without any hints. He is definitely worth every penny I'm paying him and maybe I should ask about getting this Amelia to train the rest of the ISIS field agents as well." Malory said to herself.

* * *

Well everyone there you have chapter 2, I hope you liked it. I hope you like Hideyoshi's team, the others will be introduced in later chapters. There has been a change to the harem.

Harem

Juliana, Cheryl, Katya, Lana, Mercedes Moreno, Amelia (OC), Ana Maria Delgado, Keiko and her twin Kyoki (Keiko's twin was never given a name as far as I know so I just gave her one)

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
